Emergence
by rangerfire
Summary: The war with the Empire is escalating and Eragon is part of an operation to get the last dragon egg. first fanfic so please R&R. surprise early on
1. Chapter 1

None of the characters are mine, only the ideas

**Chapter 1**

The sun crept out from behind the horizon, deeply shadowing the tents arranged there. The camp was lively with mid-morning activity. Many people looked fatigued and exhausted.

Nearby, a dragon stirred.

I lifted my head off the ground and turned to see my Rider sleeping serenely, unaware of the activity taking place around him. He had his shield placed over his torso and his bow lying on the ground. As I started to get up, he stirred.

"_Good morning, little one,"_ I said.

"_Good morning, Saphira,"_ Eragon said with a yawn. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. _"What's going on?"_ he inquired.

"_The Empire has agreed to not attack if both sides move away from the Jiet,"_ I said.

"_And Nasuada has accepted?"_

"_Not at first. First she made the Empire promise to take its army back to Uru'baen," _I stated, watching as Eragon put his bow and quiver on his back.

"_And then?"_ he asked, gathering up some arrows.

"_Then the Empire alleged that that would take much too long and said that they would only move back as far as Belatona. Nasuada tried to object again but Jomundur and Arya made her accept," _I said.

He scowled._ "Why would they accept that? They should know that doing this will only allow the Empire to reorganize and for Murtagh to swear further oaths to Galbatorix."_

"_Well I don't think they have any alternative," _I said._ "The Varden couldn't stand another attack now, as frail as they are. They also need time to regroup."_

Eragon was silent for a while as he finished putting on his bloodstained armor. Then a lady seated upon a proud white stallion approached them

"Greetings, Lady Nasuada," said Eragon with a bow. I growled a friendly hello.

"Greetings! Rider Eragon and Saphira," she replied in turn. "I know this might not be the best time to ask, but I must know: Have you decided what you are to do? I know that you have many things which might need answering to, with Roran and your village showing up, but the Varden may need you in the approaching weeks."

"May I have a moment?" he replied.

"Of course."

Eragon walked to the other side of the tent, motioning for me to follow. Once we were both there, he said, _"What are we going to do, Saphira? I promised Roran that I would help him free Katrina from the Ra'zac, yet I can feel that this is not what you want to do."_

"_You're right. This isn't what I think we should do. Sure, you promised to Roran that you would help him, but we also promised to Oromis and Glaedr that we would return and continue our training."_

"_I know we promised," _Eragon said, frustrated," _but Katrina will die if we don't rescue her."_

" _So will many other people if we aren't adequately trained! Eragon, look at this rationally! I know Roran means a lot to you, but he is just one of thousands of people who need a Rider's aid. We can't abandon Oromis, Glaedr, and the Varden just to go off and rescue one girl."_

"_But what should I tell Roran. And Nasuada. We'd still be leaving the Varden."_

"_Tell Roran to wait here and join the Varden's army. I'm sure he would be appointed at least a general after the cunning and strength he showed in the last battle. As for Nasuada, tell her about the elven spell casters that are to arrive soon. She would be appreciative for their assistance."_

Eragon sighed. _"All right,"_ he said in an acquiescent tone. _"But you'll have to answer to Roran."_

We went back around the tent to where Nasuada was waiting.

"You have made a decision?"

"Yes. We will travel to Ellesmera to rally the elves and to train. As for my assistance… Twelve elven spell casters sent by Islanzadi will arrive shortly. Tell them to take control of the Varden's magicians, as I did."

"Yes. That seems like a good plan. You have my encouragement for your journey."

"Tell her that we'll be leaving in an hour," 

"I'll be there to see you off," she promised. Then you turned her horse around and rode away.

I hope you liked it! Again, this is my first fanfic so please R&R!


	2. A Rough Goodbye

None of the characters are mine, only the ideas.

Chapter 2 

Eragon and I walked toward a relatively open spot near the edge of camp. As we arrived, Arya, Nasuada, Jomundur, and Angela greeted us.

"So, off to Ellesmera once more," said Angela with a wink. Eragon didn't even bother to ask how she knew. "But I can't imagine what the Varden will do without you."

"Hasn't Nasuada told you?" Eragon said, sounding surprised.

"Before you came, it didn't feel like the right time to tell you," Nasuada came in. "What I was going to say is that since Eragon is going away, we will be assisted by a dozen of the Elves finest spell casters."

Jomundur and Angela looked surprised at the news, although Arya looked as though see had expected it. Suddenly Eragon and I both felt someone coming up behind us. We turned around and saw Roran approaching us. He was seething with anger.

"_Uh-Oh. See, now look what you've done, Saphira. He looks like he means to commit murder."_

"_Don't worry. I'll take care of him."_

"_Just don't hurt him."_

As Roran approached Eragon, he drew a sword and leapt at Eragon. I put my leg in between them. It was a good thing I had my armor on already, or else it would have hurt. A lot.

The sword glanced off the armor with a clang. Roran let out a roar and tried again to run at Eragon. Jomundur leapt up, sword drawn. I knocked Roran's legs out from under him. Then I pinned him to the ground.

"Get off me," he hissed through clenched teeth.

"_Why?" _I said with a growl_. "So you can kill Eragon?"_

"_Saphira, let go of him!" _exclaimed Eragon.

"_No. Now get on my back so we can leave."_

"_We can't leave this unresolved!"_

I sighed across our mental link. _ "Fine. But make it quick," _I said, releasing Roran.

Eragon went over and helped Roran off the ground. "Roran, I'm sorry that I can't help you rescue Katrina right now," Eragon said, "But I have responsibility for the Varden and the Elves. I can't just leave them to go help you!" He put all the emphasis he could into his words, trying to make Roran believe.

"I had expected something like this to happen," said Roran, obviously trying hard to keep his voice under control, "And I long ago decided to go after the Ra'zac whether you would assist me or not."

That surprised us. We had not expected for Roran to even attempt to go after the Ra'zac until Eragon had assured him that he would go.

"Why not just wait?" pleaded Eragon. "It wouldn't be long before we returned."

"Why not! Because every moment we delay brings Katrina closer to death. I need her! And I am willing to risk everything to get her back."

Eragon sighed, overcome. "I can see there is no stopping you. Go. And know that I wish you the best of luck." Eragon walked over to me. There was defeat in his eyes, but also hope. Hope that Roran might manage to kill the Ra'zac and rescue Katrina.

Nasuada spoke hesitantly, "If you do intend to pursue the Ra'zac, then it is the least that the Varden could do to give you a fast horse and supplies."

"Thank you, Lady Nasuada," said Roran with a bow.

"And, also," she said, "I don't know if you would like any company, but I know a man, Rayden, who I believe could assist you greatly on your quest. He is subtle and a great fighter. If you wish, I could show you where he lives."

Roran considered for a moment. "Yes," he said slowly, "I would like that."

"Well then there is no reason for to stay and wait any longer," stated Nasuada. "Eragon, Saphira. Until the next time that we meet, Atra du evarinya ono varda."

"Un atra gulia un ilian tauthr ono, kona Nasuada!" Eragon replied enthusiastically.

They turned on heel and disappeared into the camp.

Jomundur turned to face Eragon. "Shadeslayer, this is where I take my leave. Good-bye." He also turned and left in Nasuada's footsteps.

Then Arya came up in front of us. "Eragon," she said softly in the ancient language, "I know that you wish for me to come back with you to Ellesmera, but know that I cannot. My place is with the Varden."

"Then there is nothing else I can say to you. I pray that you will be protected and not be harmed. I will miss you."

"_As will I,"_ I said to Arya.

Last Eragon spoke to Angela, "I don't have much to say to you. I have a feeling that we will meet again."

"I think that you are right."

Eragon got up onto the saddle and I took off. As we flew away, we looked back upon the Varden's camp. _"We own nothing, and yet we have so much that we leave behind. I just wish there was a way that we could stay," _he sighed.

"_Don't worry,"_ I said, as the camp disappeared behind the horizon. _"I'm sure that we will be able to return before too much has gone past."_

Murtagh leapt off of Thorn and strode through the towering front gates. He walked down a straight hallway and came upon an ornate wooden door, inlaid with gems of various colors and sizes. He gave a single rap upon the door. It echoed like thunder.

"Who is it that disturbs me?" came a booming voice.

"It is I, Murtagh, O glorious one," said Murtagh in the ancient language.

"Then enter," said the voice.

Murtagh pushed open the great door and entered an enormous room devoid of any embellishment. On the far side of the room sat a man dressed entirely in black, sitting upon a large marble throne with cushions on it. Behind him lay a black dragon of monstrous size.

"_Why have you betrayed us, Murtagh?" said Shruikan. "We told you to bring back that boy, and yet you come here, alone."_

Murtagh knelt and bowed his head before speaking. "With all respect, Master, I see no way that I have betrayed you."

Galbatorix rose. "I see that there is still hard love between you and your brother," he growled. "It is obvious that you need to pledge yourself more to me and my cause. I will _not_ have this happen again."

"_Although you have somewhat lost our trust, we have work for you to do," stated Shruikan. "We have seen that our forces have agreed to a momentary cease in hostilities against the Varden and Surda. It is foolish, at best. You will go back to them and order them to attack once more."_

"Of course, Master," he said. "But what about Eragon?"

Galbatorix wove his hand. "You will not have to be concerned about him. The Varden will not suspect an attack, so most likely he will return to the Elves. As for now, you shall make further oaths, and then leave. What you will say is…

Sorry it took so long I've been gone for the past few weeks. I'll change the point of view every few chapters. Hope you liked it. Plz review!


End file.
